


A Whole Silver Fox Vibe

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cock Warming Fantasy, Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, M/M, Rutting, Silver Fox Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Anon prompt: 'peter being so fucking horny for tony’s grey hairs and just fucking dropping to his knees when tony hasn't dyed over it in a while'





	A Whole Silver Fox Vibe

“Sweetheart, I’m home!” called Tony as the door slammed shut. 

Peter’s head jerked off the desk where he’d been trying to work, ears perking up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. Three weeks was way too long not to see each other, but business trips were a necessary evil, which had an unexpected perk of awesome welcome home sex. 

Peter ran down the stairs too quickly, skidding to a halt just in front of Tony, mouth hanging open as he stopped to actually look at the older man. 

“Holy shit.” Peter gasped. 

“What?” Tony asked quickly, furrowing his eyebrows. “Good holy shit or bad holy shit?”

“Grey roots.” Peter whispered, reaching out a hand to stroke reverently through Tony’s hair. “How have I never seen this before?”

“Ah, sorry kid.” Tony muttered somewhat sheepishly. “I normally dye over it but I just haven’t had time, I’ll schedule an appointment-”

“Don’t.” Peter interrupted. “Don’t do that.”

“Getting mixed signals here, babe.”

The grey hair just made Tony look so much more _powerful_ , made Peter that much more aware of the cavernous age gap between the two that turned him on more than anything. He could already feel himself getting hard in his jeans and couldn’t resist gripping the hairs on the back of Tony’s head to pull the man in for a rough kiss. Tony yelped in surprise but went easily, letting Peter explore his mouth with his tongue, thrusting his hips sharply. 

“Not that I’m complaining at all.” Tony panted as he pulled back. “But would you care to explain yourself?”

“I’ve had nothing but by right hand to satiate my hormones for the past _three weeks_.” Peter said, a playfully offended tone colouring his words. “And then my awesome, sexy boyfriend comes home with a whole silver fox vibe going on, and it’s so _fucking_ hot.”

“You’ve got a thing for my grey hair?” Tony asked incredulously, raising a sceptical eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“It makes you look so powerful, makes me want to- fuck, Tony, please can I blow you?”

Peter was on his knees, eyes wide and pleading, before Tony could reply, nosing at the slowly hardening bulge in the man’s slacks. It took Peter licking a hot stripe over the obscenely expensive material before Tony’s brain caught up with that was happening, trying not to buck his hips into the wet heat of Peter’s mouth. 

“Must be the luckiest man in the world, going grey and yet I’ve got a pretty boy on his knees in front of me begging to suck my cock.” Tony breathed. “You’re incredible, such a good boy for me.”

Peter whined in agreement, but pushed Tony’s hands away when they went to undo his belt, instead pulling his own shirt off and sitting back on his heels, looking up at Tony with the most innocent expression he could muster. 

“I need you to- I need you to keep your suit on.” Peter murmured, running his hands up Tony’s powerful thighs. “You look- god Tony, I need you to _use_ me.”

“Jesus fuck, Peter.” Tony groaned, pulling down his zipper enough to pull his semi-hard cock out. “Open up then, you little slut. Get me hard.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut at the humiliating name and his mouth dropped open, tongue hanging out slightly. Tony bit his lip, running his head across Peter’s parted lips as the boy practically salivated, before pushing in, biting his lip as Peter’s mouth closed around his length, sucking gently. 

“Good little whore.” Tony groaned, tugging at Peter’s curls, longer than normal since he’d admitted he had a _thing_ for hair-pulling. “I swear your mouth was made to have my cock in it, makes me want to keep you on your knees permanently, sweetheart.”

Peter keened, sending vibrations up Tony’s dick that made the man curse, digging his nails into Peter’s scalp, which in turn made the boy gasp around the older man’s cock, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth as he unwittingly thrust his hips up, searching for friction.

“Missed your gorgeous mouth, missed being in you.”  Tony growled, hips twitching with the effort of not fucking straight in to that tight, wet heat. “Should just take you everywhere with me, have you on your knees in all my meetings, my personal little cockwarmer.”

Peter pulled off with a gasp, soft hand moving to jerk Tony off fast and tight as he caught his breath, lapping at the precome that leaked from the swollen head. 

“Just keep me under your desk.” Peter whimpered, looking up and meeting Tony’s lust-blown eyes. “I’d be so good for you, wouldn’t care who could see me as long as I could make you feel good.”

“Such a little slut, of course you wouldn’t care, just so long as you can get my cock in you one way or another.” Tony groaned, slapping Peter’s hand away. “Now take me back in your mouth, I want my cock down your throat till I come.”

Peter whined, hips thrusting into nothing, but wrapped his lips around Tony’s head, bobbing further and further down until his nose touched the older man’s pelvis, eyes watering as he struggled to breathe. Tony’s hand moved to the back of his head as he started to pull back. 

“Stay down, slut.” Tony commanded. “I need to come more than you need to breathe.”

Peter relaxed, closed his eyes as his vision started to get spotty, letting Tony thrust into his mouth and into the tightness of his throat as he chased his orgasm. 

“So close Peter, I swear you make me come like a teenager, such a good boy for me-”

Tony was cut off by his own groan as he came hard, shooting down the boy’s throat, riding out the aftershocks with aborted thrusts before pulling out of Peter’s mouth. The boy choked, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he coughed, pulling in gulps of air. 

“Thank you.” Peter rasped, looking up at Tony though tear-clumped lashes. “That was amazing.”

“Do you need to come?” Tony asked, watching as Peter dimly became aware of his own need. “Need me to let you come?”

“Please?” Peter whimpered, running his hands up Tony’s thighs, still on his knees. “I need it, you make me so needy.”

“Don’t know if I can be bothered to put the effort in for a little whore like you.” Tony shrugged, moving so he was stood with one leg forward. “You can get yourself off. No hands.”

“Tony, please-”

“So you don’t want to come?”

“No, no, I- I do, I’m sorry.” 

“Well, I haven’t got all day.” Tony snarked, making a show of looking at his watch. “Get on with it.”

Peter whimpered in frustration but shuffled forward until his knees were bracketing Tony’s leg, and started rutting up against the expensive material of his trousers, mouth falling open with the pleasure as he looked away, face burning red with humiliation. 

“Rutting against my leg like a needy puppy.” Tony chuckled, placing a finger under Peter’s chin. “Look at me when you come.”

“Yes, yes, Tony, _please_ -” 

“Come for me, slut, come right fucking now.”

Peter whined high in his throat as he ground his hips, riding out his orgasm as he looked up into Tony’s seemingly bored and disinterested face, the humiliation sending aftershocks through his body as Tony reached down to stroke through his hair. 

“You okay?” asked Tony softly, holding his hand out to pull Peter to his feet. “Was that alright, babe? It wasn’t too much?”

“Perfect.” Peter smiled dreamily, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “You really should forego the hair dye more often. It’s a good look on you.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Tony chuckled, nuzzling the top of Peter’s head. “My perfect boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr @sluttystarker :)


End file.
